Spectrum Universe
The Spectrum Universe '''is a project created by Jacques Worther Premise Approximately 1 in every 100 people born are Chromamancers. They generate light from their bodies, which acts based on how they feel. Chaotic emotions cause the light to act chaotically, and calm emotions cause the light to act calmly. Most Chromamancers use music to manipulate their moods, in order to create beautiful light shows for others. Each Chromamancer's Light is one of eight colours: white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink and purple. Some colours are rarer than others, such as blue and white, whereas some are more common, such as yellow and green. Generally, Chromamancer's are judged based on their colour, with the rarer the colour (and the rarer the shade) making the person more important in the eyes of the public. Also, around 1 in every 2000 people born are Chromavores. They can absorb the Light from Chromamancers, more often than not killing the Chromamancer in the process, and are able to use the Light for several months before it fades away. The vast majority of Chromavores aren't even aware of their power, and then the majority of the few that do don't do anything with their ability. But the few that are willing to use their power are difficult to find, and so most go unpunished. History The first Chromamancer in recorded history appeared in ancient Egypt, where a man named Aton was able to generate pure white light. Following Aton, the number of Chromamancers slowly began to rise, and began ever so slightly more common over centuries. They were called by many names over the years, but more often than not the Light was considered a gift from the heavens. People with the Light were given special treatment most of the time, and became rather wealthy as a result. However, as people generally became less superstitious and non-believer numbers rose, people with the Light were treated less like gods, and more like people. This culminated in the Spectrum Movement in the 1950s, when the by-then-named Chromamancers had, for the most part, become sick of being treated differently, as even though they were treated '''better than most people, they hated being put on a pedestal. While nothing official was put in place to make Chromamancers equal to other humans in terms of treatment, it became a general custom to not give them special treatment, and were only praised for when they actually did something worth being praised for. Of course, due to the nature of their abilities, Chromamancers were still rather popular and, as the music industry grew, were hired by clubs and event organisers to create light displays to go along with music. In this regard they were praised, as they provided magnificent displays to keep people entertained. This led to a rise in what came to be called Chromasound, and established a whole new job position for Chromamancers that enjoyed making displays. Despite all the efforts to create equality between Chromamancers and 'Normals', there was still a sort of class system among those with the Light. The people with rarer colours were seen as better then those with common colours, as people being people prefer things that are exclusive over things that are common. The Yellows and Greens became lesser regarded, and were less likely to become entertainers, while Whites and Blues became stars in the entertainment industry, and the other colours varied. Locations United Kingdom London * The Royal Blue: A nightclub that hires Chromamancers to entertain its guests with their light shows. People Chromamancers * Cobalt Carson: An entertainer at the Royal Blue, who is infamous for his light displays, and is very highly regarded among the Chromamancer community. * Lana Cameron: An entertainer at the Royal Blue, who is second only to Cobalt in terms of ability among the club's staff. She also owns and runs a store that sells Chromamancer-inspired light displays for houses. * Madame Magenta: The owner and manager of the Royal Blue, although ironically is a Pink, not a Blue, but has an appreciation of the colour. She has a long, complicated past that very few know about. * Blake Hartley: A police officer tasked with investigating the death of Matt Rose. * Matt Rose: An entertainer at the Royal Blue, who is found dead in his apartment, having had his Light drained by a Chromavore. * Mindy Miller: One of the rare Yellow entertainers, who works weeknights at the Royal Blue. Normals * Jason Danvers: A police officer, who is often paired with Blake due to their strong loyalty to each other. Chromavores * Trivia * This universe was initially inspired by the electronic synths and bright lights that have become more common in modern music. ** While they serve as inspiration for the basis of this universe, it is also influenced by a number of social issues, such as discrimination, corruption and extreme selfishness. Category:Spectrum Universe Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Realities